Who's that Girl? (A JackElsaRapunzel story)
by Soda and PopTarts
Summary: So lately I've fallen in love with Jelsa, but still think Jack and Rapunzel, so I figured I make a little story about the three of them, featuring some other Dreamworks/Pixar/Disney character. Hope you like it. P.S. Hope it won't bug too much that 'Rise of the Guardians' isn't listed. It has more Rapunzel and Elsa than Jack so I went with those two first.
1. Chapter 1

Everything seemed to be going perfect this morning; the birds were singing and the morning sun was bright and warm. Gathering all of her honey-blond hair, Rapunzel quietly snuck away from the others (Jack, Hiccup, Tooth, etc.) and went for a short walk. Outside had clear blue skies and bright green leaves on top of trees.

Suddenly a cold wind brushed past her before Jack Frost flew by her.

"Jack!" Rapunzel called happily. The white-haired boy looked at her before the wind stopped and he fell from the sky and landed in front of her.

"Hey." He said, leaning on his staff.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?" Rapunzel asked.

"Something's going on. You know, Guardian stuff." Jack answered.

"Shouldn't the others be with you then?" Rapunzel asked. She didn't know everything about being a Guardian, but from what Jack had told her, most of the time they never go solo when 'something goes on'.

Jack shook his head. "Nah, Santa said I could probably handle this one on my own." He shrugged. "Anyway, I should get going, you know. Sooner I get there soon I get back."

Rapunzel nodded. "Of course. Good luck, and be careful." He nodded before the wind came back and he rode away on it.


	2. Chapter 2

Rapunzel watched at Jack flew off only for a moment before something nudged her from behind. She turned and saw a black dragon with playful eyes. She giggled at it's puppy-dog-like features.

"Hi, Toothless." She said. The dragon smiled and bounced around. Rapunzel laughed at it.

"There you are!" A voice said. Hiccup walked into the scenery. He saw Rapunzel. "Oh that figures. He loves you, Punzel."

Rapunzel smiled at that. "Aw, I love you too, Toothless." The dragon replied by excitedly jumping around.

"So what are you doing out her so early?" Hiccup asked.

"Well, I was talking to Jack, but he had to go." Rapunzel answered.

"Oh, that figures too." Hiccup shrugged.

"What do you mean."

"Oh, come on. You're always hanging out with Jack. It's a wonder that he hasn't realize how big of a crush you have on him."

Rapunzel's cheeks were set ablaze. "I do not! W-we're just good friends." She said quickly.

Hiccup laughed. "Oh sure. That explains why you're blushing." Rapunzel quickly covered her cheeks with her hair and Hiccup laughed again. "C'mon, let's go find something to eat.


	3. Chapter 3

It's wasn't before sundown that Jack returned. Merida was telling everyone about how she had turned her mother and brothers into black bears. It was a story Rapunzel had heard before, when Merida first came here. And here? Here was like a large school for people who have hard times. Merida came here after she turned almost half of her family into bears, Hiccup came here to hide Toothless from his village, and Rapunzel had ran away from her mother. Rapunzel had always intended to return, but for now this was her home. It was protected by the Guardians.

Each one of the Guardians did their share to help the kids here. It was easy for them since for now there was only three, but the place had just been built so of course it would start off small. North (sorry, not Santa n_n") had told them repetitively that the three of them plus Jack was enough for now, which made the huge place seem less intimidating for Rapunzel; she didn't know if it helped the others.

Everyone knew Jack was coming when a strong breeze cam out of no where. Rapunzel looked in the direction the wind was coming from and saw two shapes. Jack! And someone else.

She got up and headed over to them, along with everyone else. Jack landed and came into view; the other figure stayed behind. Slowly Jack coaxed the figure over. When it stepped into the light, Rapunzel saw that it was a woman. She had pale skin, platinum blonde hair, and ice blue eyes. She wore a blue silk dress that looked like it came from the imagination that had a translucent light blue cloak that dragged behind her. She was beautiful, in a royal way.

"Guys, this is Elsa." Jack said.

"Hello." Elsa said. Everyone greeted Elsa.

"She's going to be staying with us for a little bit." Jack continued.


	4. Chapter 4

Elsa was quiet and always alone. She seemed to avoid everyone, even Rapunzel, who had tried on many occasions to befriend the newcomer. They would make small talk, but Elsa would tell her she had to leave in her regal voice. The whole situation upset Rapunzel.

"It's like she thinks she's too good for us." She said to Jack.

"Just give her time. When I found her she was all alone. Who knows how long it's been since she's seen any other people..." Jack continued. Elsa, from the hallway outside the room the two of them were talking in, listen to Jack make up excuses for her. She sighed. Before Jack had come Elsa believe she was finally done hiding her powers, but now she's back to before. Even in her time here she had found two white gloves, much like the one's her father gave her when she was younger, and begun wearing them. She tried to blend in and hide away from any attention, but it always seems to find her.

She felt bad for pushing Rapunzel away, though. Rapunzel reminded her so much of Anna, her kid sister. "She'll leave me alone, just like Anna did." Elsa whispered to herself. But it took Anna years to finally give up on Elsa. Maybe that was because they were sisters, and maybe Rapunzel will leave Elsa sooner. "Why did I ever go with him?"She turned and began to head to her room, which was now ice-chilled. Frost was on the walls like they would be when she was a child, but if it got any colder than it might make an appearance.

As Elsa sat down on her bed, there was a knock on her door. Wondering who could possible be there, Elsa did as she always and ignored it.

"Elsa?" Jack's voice asked. "I know you're in there; I just saw you walk in." Elsa remained quiet. "Look, Rapunzel and the others are worried about you." He began.

_Liar._ Elsa thought.

"Just give them a chance. Just one night, and if you still don't like them..." Jack said. Maybe if she just spends one evening with them, like she did at the party. Just one night, and then back to normal.

Elsa got up and walked over to the door and opened it a crack, only allowing her head to peak out. Jack looked slightly surprised.

"Just one night." Elsa said.


	5. Chapter 5

Elsa walked down the hallway with Jack right next to her. _Control it._ She told herself.

"I'm pretty sure once everyone warms up to everyone thing's will be better." Jack said. Elsa said nothing, for she was far too busy trying to control herself. "Elsa?" Jack asked. She looked at him.

"Yes?"

"Are you okay? You seem kind of nervous." Jack said.

"I'm fine." She said.

"You sure?"

"Yes."

Jack shrugged and continued talking. Finally the made it to the dinning room, where everyone was waiting. Jack and Elsa went and sat down at the table. Something nudged Elsa. When she looked, she met the eyes of black dragon. Instantly she grabbed Jack's arm and backed away before letting it go.

"Oh, that's just Toothless." Hiccup said. "Come here, Toothless." The dragon jumped on the table, causing a mess. Elsa giggled at the dog-like creature.

"So where ya from?" Merida asked, changing the subject.

"Doesn't matter." Elsa said, looking at her glove and remembering what had happened many days ago at her coronation. "I can't go back."

"Well why not?" Merida asked, arching an eyebrow.

"I just can't" Elsa said, slightly drawing away from the group. Both girls (Rapunzel and Merida) and Jack saw how uncomfortable Elsa was.

"So do you have any family?" Rapunzel asked before Merida could ask another question.

"Yes. A younger sister, Anna." Elsa said as she began describing her younger sister. Everyone listened and would ask more questions; some of the painful, like when Hiccup asked about her parents. After an hour of spending time with them, Elsa felt like part of the group.

"See, that wasn't so bad." Jack said as he walked Elsa to her room.

"No, it was funner than I imagine." Elsa said. They had now arrived at her room door. Elsa notice the temperature was slightly colder here than anywhere else, reminding her of her powers. Any fun she had just experienced was now a distant memory. She began to worry if Jack could feel the cold.

"Here we are." Jack said as he reach for the door knob. Elsa quickly beat him to it. She opened it enough where she could slid through.

"Well, good night." She said quickly before closing the door in front of a confused Jack. Her room was like it had once been. Everything was frozen over. It had a reddish tinge to it. Sighing, Elsa listen for Jack's footsteps. He began to walk away and she let out a frosty breath.

The night was fun, but Elsa had almost forgotten her powers. She looked at her white glove and whispered the words her father had used to tell her.

_Conceal it, don't feel it. Don't let it show._


	6. Chapter 6

_Fear, fear. _The word repeated in Pitch's head. _Jack Frost, Sandman._ Each name made him even more enraged than that last.

"They will pay, but how. With that cursed school protecting them." Pitch muttered to himself as he watched the group of children in the school eat and talk to each other through his sand. "All so happy and full of hope. Protected by that lake of hope." The place was like a ball of like, with no darkness or fear...

Wait..

Pitch looked closer. _Fear_. There was a hint of fear, but slowly growing. Tracing it back to it's source, Pitch saw a beautiful woman with platinum blonde hair, fair skin, and ice blue eyes. "Her." Pitch said, finally seeing a window of opportunity opening back up for him.

"Why don't we pay a little visit." Pitch said to himself.

~Hey guys (this is like an author's note or something), so I get this chapter is like really short, but I wanted to reintroduce Pitch and all that. Hope you like. Leave a comment or review (whatever you call it) and give me some feedback :)


	7. Chapter 7

Everyone looked at the strangers. One of them was a female in a winter dress, one was a mountain man, there was a reindeer, and the strangest of all, a living snowman.

"So..." Hiccup began. "You're Elsa's sister?"

"Anna." She replied.

"And Elsa ran away from her home?" Merida **AN: Sorry if I bleep up the name**

"Castle really." Anna replied.

"And she's the queen?" Jack and Rapunzel asked at the same time. Rapunzel blushed slightly while Jack paid no mind.

"Yup. That's kind of where the whole Castle comes in." Anna said, looking at her friends for aid.

"We need to talk to Elsa, now." The mountain man said.

"Why?" Jack demanded. Rapunzel tried not to notice how he got super defensive and how tightly he gripped his staff.

"I need to talk to my sister." Anna said. "Please?"

Jack looked into her eyes and his expression softened. "All right. Follow me." He lead the strangers away, leaving Rapunzel and the others behind.

"W-who are you?" Elsa asked the dark figure.

"Pitch Black, at your service." The stranger bowed.

"What are you doing here? You're not safe." Elsa began.

"Don't worry, _Queen Elsa_, you can't hurt me. You see, I am your fears." Pitch said. Elsa's eyes widen. "No need to be afraid of me when you're scared of so much more. I can help you control your powers. That way you can't hurt anyone again, like you did your sister."

"You...you should go." Elsa said.

"Fine. Stay here and destroy everything!" Pitch disappeared in a could of black dust right before there was a knock on the door. Elsa stood there for a moment before answering it. It was probably Jack. It always was.

She was surprised to see Anna with him though.

"Anna?" Elsa asked.

"Elsa!" Anna ran up as if to give her sister a hug, but Elsa backed away.

"What are you doing here?" Elsa demanded.

"Well..." Anna began.

**That's all for now. Sorry it took so long, life's been busy with work and all that. (Hey guys I got a job!) So anyways, I'm scared if I write anymore my laptop will shut down again or something like that so I'll just leave it as a cliffhanger. Looks like Pitch's plan didn't go as smoothly as he hoped it would, but he'll be back. Stay in tune, hopefully I might just have the next chapter out tomorrow night. If not then sometime this week. Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye ;) **


	8. Chapter 8

"Elsa, you look different." Anna said. She and Elsa were now alone in the safety of Elsa's room. Elsa had asked Jack to give her some time to talk to her sister _alone_. He reluctantly left. "It's a good different."

"Thank you." Elsa said.

"We saw your castle. It's amazing." Anna added.

"I guess I never knew what I could do." Elsa said. "But you can't be here. You have to go."

"Why? I just got here." Anna said, doubt in her face. She might have thought now that Elsa's secret was out, her sister would behave like she used to.

"It's not safe for you." Elsa said. "I'm just trying to protect you."

"You don't have to protect me. I'm not afraid!" Anna said

*Put 'For the First Time in Forever Reprise' here*

Elsa gathered up all her power and in one fatal move unleash it all around her. and unknowingly struck Anna's heart. She never turned to face her sister. "You need to go." Elsa said. Moments later she heard her door open and close. Then a a new voice.

"Oh dear. What _have_ you done?"

**AN: Sorry guys, I know I told you I would have this out yesterday. It was super busy and I was in a car most of the time. Looking back I probably could've typed it in word and just copy and paste but oh well. Here it is better late than never :)**


End file.
